10 ways to Annoy Alvin and the Chipmunks
by WonderArt1200
Summary: Learn how to annoy the chipmunks and chipettes in 10 different ways. As a bonus I'll show how to annoy Dave that should be easy :D
1. Alvin

**Author's note: I did this short story based on a story i read by "dorkandproudofit" called "10 ways to annoy the chipmunks and the chipettes". I would like to give her most of the credit since this is based off hers. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>10 ways to annoy...ALVIN<strong>

1: Shave him in his sleep and call him-"naked mole rat"

2: Stare at him while he's trying to sleep (don't blink)

3: Act like Brittany (Duh!)

4: Trick him into telling you his deepest secret then tell everyone on Facebook.

5: Write him a fake letter saying that Brittany wants to marry him. *watch reaction*

6: Play the music for the "Happy Hamster Dance" and each time he tells you to turn it off...put it up louder

7: Force him to watch all the "Oh You're Not Gonna Believe This!" segments from "So Random"

8: Make him sing "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO while wearing a mankini. Record it and put it on YouTube.

9: Make him watch Dora the Explorer for the next eight months. :)

10: Tell him to read the fanfictions about him on the site.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone has any ideas for annoying Simon, tell me in your reviews :)<strong>


	2. Simon

**Author's note: I did this short story based on a story i read by "dorkandproudofit" called "10 ways to annoy the chipmunks and the chipettes". I would like to give her most of the credit since this is based off hers. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>10 ways to annoy...SIMON<strong>

1: Change his blue sweaters to black ones, so when he wears them- He'll look like Harry Potter!

2: Tell him that he got a "F-" and Alvin got an "A+" on their tests *WATCH HIM FREAK OUT*

3: Trick him into thinking that Jeanette hates him

4: Rip all the pages out of his favorite books *watch him scream*

5: Dye his fur red and green

6: Make him watch the "Fred vs Annoying Orange" video on Youtube. Tell him that his voice sounds like Fred's. (Keep saying it the whole day)

7: Ring the doorbell at his house, and when he asks who it is...say " It's Ian Hawke" (he'll run to his room and lock himself in there...for the whole day)

8: Tell him that blue is a stupid color

9: Tell him that he should go the Hogwarts (harry potter)

10: Act like Alvin!


	3. Theodore

**10 ways to annoy...THEODORE **

1: Switch his green sweater with an orange one. And every time you see him- you'll put him in a fruit bowl!

2: Ask Theodore if he thinks vampires are real. If he says yes- tell him that they're going to eat him. If he says no- put on fake fangs and scare the pee out of him.

3: Ask if he knows Fred Figglehorn. When he asks why, say : **"I kept hearing his voice...Oh wait, it's you"**

4: At Halloween, force him to dress like Chip or Dale.

5: Take his cookies and eat them in front of his face.

6: Make him drink vinegar.

7: Tell him that Eleanor is dumping him

8: Take hi to eatch "Paranormal Activity 3" During the night, creep up behind him and spook him.

9: Dye his fur multi-colored.

10: Tell him that his favorite show got cancelled.


	4. Brittany

**Sorry for waiting so long. I haven't had time since i got back to school.**

* * *

><p><strong>10 ways to annoy...BRITTANNY<strong>

1: Tell her that she looks like a Barbie doll.

2: Say that her singing sounds like a cat being put in a blender.

3: When she asks to go shopping, lie to her that all malls are closed forever.

4: Tell her that Alvin is totally in love with her.

5: Call her a brat right to her face.

6: Tell her she dances like she has a broken limb.

7: Say that she has no fashion sense.

8: If she asks you to give her a makeover, make her look goth.

9: Tell her she looks like a hairless cat.

10: Act like Alvin


	5. Jeanette

**Sorry for waiting so long. I haven't had time since school.**

* * *

><p><strong>10 ways to annoy...Jeanette<strong>:

1: Tell her she looks like a skinny grape in her purple outfit.

2: Say that "Simon's dumping you!" If she starts to cry, take it back, then run...if you wanna live.

3: Post an embarrassing video of her and Simon on YouTube, then show it to her *watch reaction*

4: Tease her by saying she'll never be popular, then pay people to not talk or hang out with her. In a week, tell her what you did and...RUN!

5: Force her to sing "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" and if she tries to stop pinch her.

6: Sing "Witch Doctor" over and over nonstop or until she goes crazy.

7: Make an online video of her singing the shower. Show her the number of views it gets.

8: Cut off all the hair on her head. When she wakes up- hand her a mirror and RUN!

9: Say that she looks like a super skinny stick figure.

10: Show her this list.


	6. Eleanore

**This one is for Ellie!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 ways to annoy...Eleanore<strong>

1: Follow her around the whole day whi;e playing the tuba.

2: Give home a basket of goodies and sweets. When she asks: "**Can I have some?" **Say: **"Sure,... WHEN YOU'RE LESS CHUBBY!"**

3: Sing this version of "California Girls":

**_Chubby Chipette Girl!, you're unforgettable_**

**_Eating food...you've gotta just stop!_**

**_Get out of the fridge or I am telling Dave!_**

**_Ohhhhhh-Oh-Ohhhhhhh! _**

*****Watch her face :D*

4: Dare her to wear skinny jeans. Before she does, wash them in dryer until their TOO small for her. When she puts them on...Watch her struggle. :)

5: Tell her to dance like Shakira and record it. Put the vid on YouTube and after three months, show her the very embarrassing moment over and over...

6: Say that she's the Chipette version of Peter Griffin form Family Guy.

7: Tell her that you ran out of waffles *watch her freak out*

8: Dress like a monster and scare the MUNKIN' MUNK OUTTA HER!

9:When playing Chubby Bunny, say **"Stop hogging all the marshmallows! You're chubby enough as it is"**

10: Tell her that MlP: FiM (my little pony: friendship is magic) is dumb. *watch her cry*


	7. Dave Seville

**Annoying Dave was something I didn't think on doing...he's got enough to deal with :/**

* * *

><p><strong>10 ways to annoy...Dave Seville<strong>

**1:**_ Tell him that the chippettes are pregunant._

(Dave: How?)

(Me: I dunno *giggles*)

(Chipettes walk in)

(Dave: *death glare*)

(Chipettes: ?)

**2:** _Set his song lyrics on fire and blame Alvin._

(He won't even question it, he'll ground Alvie ASAP)

(Alvin: I didn't do it...)

(Dave: Yeah...and I don't have extra toes.)

(Me/Alvin: O_o)

**3: **Ask him constantly if he wants to marry Claire

(Me: Do ya?)

(Dave: No.)

(Me: Yes you do!)

(Dave: No!)

(Me: Yes!)

(Dave: No!)

(Me: No!)

(Dave: Yes!)

(Me: Ha! I knew it. I'm calling Claire!)

(Dave: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-)

**4: **Teach him how to "dance", record the moment and put it on EVERY known website! (Yuotube, Twitter, Yahoo...etc)

(Dave: *crying* How could you embarrass me like that?)

(Me: Easy...I have no soul. :3)

(Dave: O.O)

**5: **Sing Alvin's Cheeseball Song over and over for the whole day: from when he wakes up to when he sleeps

(Me: _Well you can tell by the way I do my walk,_

_I'm a cheeseball girl, No time to talk! _

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, _

_YOU GOTTA LOVE CHEESEBALLS, GOTTA LOVE CHEESEBALLS! _

_Oh oh oh oh, get in my belly, Cheeseballs get in there_

_Oh oh oh oh, STAYIN' ALLLIVVVVVVVVVVVEEEE!)_

_(Dave: Stop talking!)_

_(Me: Ok... Oh, oh , oh, oh...)_

_(Dave: I said to not sing...)_

_(Me: Nope, you said not to talk, I'm not talking, I'm singing!)_

_(Dave: *lolwut face*)_

**_6:_ **Take the munks and 'ettes and tell them to break ALL of Dave's house rules

(You should already get this)

**7: **Write on his Facebook wall: "Hey Dave, how's your bunions?"

(Dave: What? I have no bunions.)

(Me: You sure, Dave? You sure?)

(Dave: O.O)

**8: **Grab a bullhorn, put it up to his ear and sing the song "Bird is the Word" from Family Guy.

(Me: B-b-b- Bird, bird, bird! Bird is the word!)

(Dave: -_- Why me?)

**9: **Tell him that Ian's returned.

(Me: Why are you in my closet?)

(Dave: I'm hiding...from Ian!)

(Me: Oh yeah...I LIED! :D)

(Dave: Your the worst niece ever...)

(Me: I know. XD)

**10: **Show him every list from this story.

(Dave/Munks/Ettes: What the HELL?)

(Me: Hey I had to do something for my story)

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it, folks! XD <strong>

**~MH108~**


End file.
